


Счастливые воспоминания

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [2]
Category: Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Недолеченная Дама рассказывает первокурсникам историю спасения от Короля Приведений.
Series: Works 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Счастливые воспоминания

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №4 фанфикшен

– Когда я только умерла от этой жути, которая и сейчас преследует меня холодными ночами…

– Да рассказывай ты не с самого начала, – нетерпеливо перебил Недолеченную Даму курносый мальчишка со светлого отделения, понимая, что раз та перескочила на тему болезней, то обратно может уже не вернуться. Правильно было ее вовремя одернуть. 

Ему очень хотелось послушать эту историю, впрочем, как и всем остальным собравшимся в гостиной первокурсникам. Это был канун Нового Года в Тибидохсе. На улице бушевал магический буран, тайно посланный Бессмертником Кощеевым и его подпевалами, а по коридорам гуляли жуткие сквозняки. И лишь в общей гостиной было так тепло и уютно, что даже волшебники разных отделений собрались вместе возле камина на теплом ковре.

Недолеченная Дама смерила мальчишку недовольным взглядом, но тут же смягчилась и продолжила:

– Это был самый страшный день в моей жизни…

– Ты тогда умерла? – прикрыв рот ладошками, спросила худенькая светловолосая девочка.

– Нет, я была уже призраком, – Недолеченная Дама покачала головой.

– Тогда почему «жизни»? – хихикнул мальчик с темного отделения.

Он вообще не хотел здесь находиться, но согласился подержать за руку девочку, которая ему нравилась, чтобы ей было не так страшно.

– Как нетактично, молодой человек! – возмутилась Недолеченная Дама, но все же продолжила. – Мне тогда прислали метку.

Другая девочка охнула. Она не знала, что за метка, но ей уже было страшно, так как звучало жутко и навевало ассоциации с грозными одноногими пиратами.

– Эта метка означала, что в ночь перед Новым Годом ко мне придет Король Приведений и заберет меня к себе в рабство! – пояснила Недолеченная Дама, заметив непонимание в глазах первокурсников, которые только недавно столкнулись с миром магии и многого не знали. Глаза призрака при этом блеснули, а может, это огонь камина отразился от ее полупрозрачной сущности. В любом случае, все выглядело очень мистически жутко. – И вот, часы зловеще пробили двенадцать раз, и ровно в полночь из ниоткуда в языках пламени возник он! Страшный, как все демоны Тартара, мерзкий, как язвы, которые меня постоянно беспокоят, Король Приведений протянул ко мне свои мертвые гниющие руки… – Недолеченная Дама замолчала, чтобы выдержать драматическую паузу.

Несколько ребят вздрогнуло, так как в это время на улице раздался грохот. Похоже, крыша Башни Приведений опять сошла со своей оси из– за сильного ветра или эксперименты кого– то из старшекурсников зашли слишком далеко.

– Но тут появилась она, Татьяна Гроттер Храбрая! – глаза Недолеченной Дамы вновь блеснули. – Король Приведений не шелохнулся, но где– то в глубине своей черной души он понимал, что окончательно проиграл. Тогда моя смелая защитница громко произнесла заклинание, но жуткий горбун отразил его. Вторая вспышка – он отразил и ее. И вот, Татьяна собрала все свои силы в кулак и произнесла заклинание в третий, решающий раз. И… – Недолеченная Дама вновь сделала паузу, а затем вскинула руки к потолку и торжественно крикнула. – И зеленая искра попала Королю Приведений прямо в грудь!

Дети выдохнули, широко открытыми глазами глядя на Недолеченную Даму. Особо впечатлительные закрыли рот ладошками. Но были и те, кто только закатил глаза, явно ожидая что– то интереснее. В целом, рассказ немного напугал детей, хотя и несильно.

– И он исчез? – аккуратно спросила рыжая девочка.

– Нет, – Недолеченная Дама взглянула на нее, выпучив глаза. – Он еще успел сказал свое последнее слово. Король Приведений предсказал Татьяне страшные испытания, после чего покинул этот мир, чтобы в своем подземелье дождаться следующего года.

Недолеченая Дама посмотрела на огонь в камине. Пламенные языки вспыхивали и складывались в фигуры из прошлого.

И ведь несмотря на короткость и, как многим могло показаться, неважность произошедшего, несерьезность повествования, эта история оставалась для Недолеченной Дамы самым значимым событием. Кто она? Просто призрак, докучающий всем вокруг, жалующийся на болячки и предсказывающий их другим. Никто. Не живая. Мертвая. Ничего не изменилось бы, если Король Приведений забрал ее. Наоборот, тот, кто должен умереть, умер бы, занял ее место, покинув мир живых. А так… наворотил еще дел в подлунном мире и заставил страдать тех, кто этого не заслуживал.

Отказалась бы Таня помогать ей, если бы знала, кто займет ее место? Вряд ли. Недолеченая Дама была уверена, что Гроттер помогла бы ей в любом случае. Маленькая храбрая девочка, которая была доброй ко всем живым и мертвым. Она не искала выгоды, не считала, что можно пожертвовать одной загробной жизнью ради возможного спасения других. Она просто действовала, импульсивно, так, как подсказывало ей сердце. Это история не о метке и Короле Приведений, а о искреннем добром поступке девочки, которая в своем детстве не получала ни грамма нежности, любви, не слышала ни одного доброго слова, но смогла сохранить свет в своей душе. Недолеченная Дама жила же с ее родственниками, слышала из чемодана все, что ей говорили. И часто хотела подкинуть той семейке что– нибудь особо зудящее и неприятное.

Недолеченная Дама оторвала взгляд от огня, поправила свою шляпку и посмотрела на детей, которые, похоже, ждали продолжения. Призрак улыбнулась, устало вздохнула и опять заговорила, но уже обычным своим тоном:

– В общем, метку мне больше не присылали, а о Короле Приведений я ничего не слышала.

Дети заулыбались, но их радость была короткой.

– Итак, кто хочет проверить мои гланды и поставить мне градусник?

Но последние слова Недолеченной Дамы до конца никто не дослушал, так как в гостиной уже никого не было. Призрак вздохнула и, просочившись через стенку, очутилась в коридоре. Где– то в соседней башне Ржевский разукрашивал стены синей краской, которую он украл у привычно спящих циклопов, вот он точно не отделается от ежегодных проверок здоровья.

На улице тем временем буря постепенно угасла. Утром нового года детей будут ждать большие сугробы снега, а с ними и веселье зимних волшебных праздников.


End file.
